


the first time that you touched me (oh, will wonders ever cease?)

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kinda, Sleepovers, this is based on a real life story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: Reader asks Peter about his feelings for her after having a sleepover with him and realizing that he might like her back.





	the first time that you touched me (oh, will wonders ever cease?)

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how to title this so i just hope it doesn't feel out of place. based on something similar that happened to me

You were laying in your bed, thinking about Peter Parker.

He was one of your best friends; you had met him at school, in your first day. You had entered the classroom and the only seat available was the one next to Peter.

He flashed you a smile and said “Hi, I’m Peter.” He held out his hand for you to take.

You giggled and shook his hand. “I’m (Y/N).”

He eyed your t-shirt. “So you like Star Wars?”

And that’s how you became friends. And with him, came Ned. They were like a matching set, where one went the other did too. And you liked that. Ned was a funny guy and since the moment you first talked, you knew you were going to be good friends.

As time passed, MJ joined the gang as well. You didn’t know what to think of her at first, what with her closed personality and her out-of-place comments, but the more you got to know her the more you liked her.

Last weekend, you had all gone to Peter’s apartment to watch a movie. After it ended, it was too late to go home so Peter let you all sleepover.

He threw two mattresses on his room’s floor while apologizing about not having more.

“It’s okay,” you said, giving him a smile. “We can still sleep, which is what matters in the end.”

“I’ll sleep with Ned,” said MJ.

You glared at her and she winked at you.

God, you couldn’t believe this. She was totally doing it on purpose! She knew about the crush you had on Peter, you had told her a few weeks after realizing it. You had needed to tell someone about it or else you would have exploded. Ever since then, she did the impossible to make sure you always got paired up with Peter, whether it was in school projects or things like this.

“Are you sure?” Ned asked.

“Yup,” she answered as she lied down next to him.

_Oh well_, you thought, _it can’t be that bad_. You tucked yourself under the covers and waited for Peter to turn off the lights and lay down next to you to make yourself comfortable.

He looked at you and scratched his head, scrunching up his nose in the process. “This doesn’t make you uncomfortable, right? I can sleep on the floor if you want.”

“No!” You said a little bit too loudly. “Of course not,” you whispered.

“Oh, okay.” He settled in. “Well, good night.”

“Good night,” you replied. You rolled on your side and closed your eyes, hoping your heart would calm down soon.

When it was evident you weren’t going to sleep anytime soon, you opened your eyes. It was dark so you couldn’t see anything, you could only hear Peter’s faint breathing. You sighed. Damn nerves! If only you could sleep and forget the fact that your crush was sleeping in the same bed as you!

A few minutes later, Peter turned around and put his arm around your body, hugging you and pressing you against him. You tried not to tense up and to stay still; you didn’t know if Peter would keep hugging you if he knew you were awake.

He tangled his fingers on your hair, playing with it; he caressed your cheekbone and he even kissed you on your cheek. At that point, you didn’t know what to think. Why was he doing this? Was he caressing you as a friend or as something else?

After spending so much time pretending to be asleep, you fell asleep for real. When you woke up, Peter was still hugging you.

The problem was you couldn’t stop thinking about it. It had been a whole week and you were still trying to decipher if he liked you or not. You even had problems focusing on school.

Finally, you decided you needed someone else’s opinion. You called MJ.

She answered at the first ring. “Hello.”

“Damn, that was fast. Were you glued to the phone or something?”

“Nope, I was just waiting for you to call,” she said.

“How did you know I was gonna call you?” You frowned.

“(Y/N), you’ve been acting weird all week, it was a matter of time before you called,” she stated.

“So perceptive. Anyway, the thing is…” You didn’t know how to start.

“Is this about Peter?”

To say that MJ scared you with her perceptiveness sometimes was an understatement. “How in the nine circles of hell did you know? Are you a psychic or what?”

She laughed. “It was pretty obvious. Most of our calls have to do with him after all.”

You scoffed. “No, they’re not.”

“Believe me, they are.” You could practically picture her rolling her eyes. “So, what’s this about? Are you thinking about telling him how you feel?”

“Uhh, yes and no.”

“What does that mean?”

You started fidgeting with the hem of your shirt. “Something happened last week and I just can’t stop thinking about it!”

“Well, then cut the crap and start talking!” MJ could be impatient sometimes.

You told her everything, including your suspicions. When you finished, MJ sighed.

“Why was that for?”

“(Y/N), did it really took you this long to figure out that he likes you as well?”

“What?” You gaped.

“Peter’s liked you ever since he met you!”

“No, he hasn’t.”

You heard her facepalm. “Yes, (Y/N), he has. And let me tell you, he wasn’t subtle about it.”

You were speechless. “I’m so confused right now.” You ran your hand through your hair in shock.

“Just think about it. For example, every time that he’s with you he smiles like a fool.”

“Yeah, because we’re friends.”

“What about the time he lent you his jacket when you were cold?”

“He was just being a gentleman.”

You could tell she was close to losing it. Your stubbornness always got the worst of her. “Well, what about all the caresses and the kisses?”

“It was one kiss,” you said weakly.

“And what about it? Do you honestly think he does things like that to all his friends?”

You didn’t. But then again, it could be.

“Do you really think he likes me?” You asked.

“I do. So gather up your courage and next time you see him tell him how you feel.”

“Yeah,” you said, breathless. “I should do that.”

“That’s the spirit!” You could feel her smiling even though you couldn’t see her.

“I’m gonna do it right now.” You got up the bed and went to your closet to grab your shoes.

“What?! I didn’t mean now!”

“I know, I know, it’s just… If I don’t tell him now I never will. And what was that saying? Risk nothing and you gain nothing?” You put on your sneakers.

“That’s the one.”

“There you go. Talk to you later, bye.” You ended the call and put a jacket on.

You poked your head through your mother’s bedroom door. She was laying on bed, watching TV. “Mom, I’m going out. I won’t be back late.”

“Okay, honey. Be careful!”

You opened the apartment’s door and got out, making sure it was well closed before leaving.

* * *

The walk to Peter’s apartment wasn’t long. You just hoped he was home; it would suck if you had walked all this way for nothing.

You knocked on the door and, after a while, Peter opened. He looked surprised by your visit, and with reason. You hadn’t texted him to tell him you were coming. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“What are you doing here?”

You tucked your hands in your hoodie pockets. “I need to talk to you. Can I come in?”

“Sure,” he said, stepping aside to let you in.

It seemed like he was alone. You thought about asking him where Aunt May could be in a boring Sunday like this before you remembered that wasn’t what you came here to talk about.

“So,” Peter said. “What did you want to talk about?”

He seemed nervous and you didn’t understand why. You should be the one nervous, not him.

“Uh,” you struggled with your words. You hadn’t really thought through what you were going to say. You decided to get straight to the point. “You know the other day? When I slept over and you hugged me and k-kissed me? Well, I was curious about why you did it.” You scratched your head at the last part, trying to seem nonchalant.

Peter gaped. “I-I thought you were asleep.”

“I wasn’t.” You started fidgeting with your fingers.

He looked at the floor, obviously trying to come up with something to say. He was silent for a minute before he lifted his head and looked nervously at you. “I like you, (Y/N).”

His earnest expression told you he was serious about it, that he wasn’t joking. Still, you asked “You do?”

“Yes,” he relaxed, like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. “I like you a lot, and I realize that what I did the other night might have been creepy- who am I kidding? It was a hundred percent creepy and I shouldn’t have done it. It’s just that-“

You cut his rambling by giving him a peck on the lips.

He looked confused. “You-you kissed me.”

You smiled and said “I like you too, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!


End file.
